Rachel's Secret
by hamilkm
Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1: Rachel

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends!

Rachel exhaustedly flopped down on the brown leather couch in the living room of her apartment. The last box was finally packed! She, Ross, and Emma were moving to a house close to Monica and Chandler's in Westchester. The moving truck was coming first thing in the morning. She had taken the day off of work to finish packing, and Ross should be home any minute with dinner. She decided she better go and get Emma washed up for dinner.

Ross came in a few minutes later with a pizza. Emma excitedly ran to her daddy and gave him a huge hug. "I'm happy to see you too, Sweetie!" said Ross. He then walked into the kitchen to find Rachel getting out paper plates for dinner because all of the real plates were already put into boxes. "How are you feeling honey?" he asked, while gently stroking her rather large belly. "I'm fine, just exhausted!" was Rachel's reply. Rachel then went and called Emma to come and eat dinner. The happy little family then sat down to eat their last dinner in their apartment.

"Emma, sweetie, are you excited about moving into our new house?" Ross asked. "I'm ready for my pink princess room!" was Emma's excited reply. "How about you, Rach?" he asked. "Well," began Rachel, "I'm excited about having more room, especially with the baby coming in six weeks, but I'm really going to miss our apartment. I mean we have had so many wonderful memories here! I'm also really dreading having to unpack all of these boxes that I've spent the last two weeks packing!"

"Don't worry about the un-packing sweetie. We'll get the necessities done this weekend, and the rest can wait two weeks until I have the week off for Spring Break. I don't want you straining yourself too much," replied Ross.

"Okay mom!" quipped Rachel.

"No sweetie, you really need to take it easy. Remember what the doctor said," Ross replied.

"Ross, I know. I'm supposed to stay off my feet as much as possible, no lifting, and no strenuous physical activity of any kind! You act like I haven't been pregnant before. I mean by the third time, I think I know what I can and can't do," Rachel quickly replied.

"Third? What are you talking about!" Ross exclaimed.

"I meant second, sorry it's been along day," Rachel quickly muttered. "I think I'm going to go and get Emma ready for bed. Come on sweetie let's go get you a bath and get your jammies on!" Ross just shook his head. This pregnancy must really be wearing her out he thought.

The next morning:

"Rach, sweetie get up. The movers will be here in half an hour." Ross whispered to his wife as he gently kissed her good morning. Rachel slowly woke up and then suddenly jumped out of bed. "Half an hour! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We have to get Emma up, and load our car and……."

"Honey, slow down! Emma is awake, fed, dressed, and watching cartoons in the living room. Everything going in our car is sitting by the door ready to get taken down. I just let you sleep because I knew you were exhausted," Ross tenderly interrupted.

"Thanks sweetie. Sorry, this move has just really got me stressed out. I'm going to go get dressed," said Rachel as she leaned down and gave her husband a slow, lingering kiss.

Later That Day:

Everything had finally been unloaded at the Geller's new house in Westchester. All of the boxes were placed in the correct room but still had to be unpacked. The movers had put all of the furniture in its correct places and had set up the beds in the master bedroom and in Emma's room. Ross and Rachel decided to leave it at that for tonight. They were both exhausted, Rachel more so than Ross. Monica had offered to come over in the morning and help unpack boxes. Neither Ross nor Rachel was going to turn that down, even though they knew Monica wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyways.

Rachel took Emma to her room and got her ready for bed. Ross came in to help Rachel tuck Emma in. As Rachel stood and watched her husband and daughter interact, she thought, _"My life is better than I ever could have possibly imagined. I have a great job, a new house, a loving husband, a wonderful daughter, and a son on the way. There is only one thing that would make my life complete, but that is the one thing that no one can ever know. The biggest regret of my life."._

Please read and review! Be nice, this is my first fan-fic!


	2. Chapter 2: Mandy

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends!

Miami, FL

Amanda Jones or Mandy as her friends called her, hopped off the school bus at her house on Friday afternoon. She was a fifteen year old on a mission. She had turned fifteen over two weeks ago on March 1, and her overprotective parents had still not let her go get her learner's permit. This just wasn't fair! Her parents never let her do anything fun. She was never allowed to play sports because of their fear she would get hurt. She never got to go to summer camp with her best friend Kristie because it was "too dangerous." She couldn't even go to the mall without her parents! Now, they told her she couldn't get a learner's permit because the roadways were just too dangerous for a fifteen year old to be driving. She had formed a plan. All she needed to get a permit was a birth certificate and an adult. If she could just find her birth certificate, she was sure that Kristie's mom would take her to the DMV in two weeks during Spring Break when she took Kristie. She could not wait to be driving!

Mandy didn't really blame her parents for being so overprotective. It just frustrated her. Her parents were in their mid-fifties, much older than most of her friend's parents. This meant they also acted much older than her friend's parents. Her mother had been forty when she was born. Her parents had tried for over ten years to have children until she came along. She was their little miracle as her parents called it. She knew this was why they wanted so much to protect her. She never complained about camp or sports, but she was determined to drive. She and her parents had been arguing about this ever since she turned fifteen. If they wouldn't let her drive, what would happen when she was ready to start dating? She hoped this would be very soon, if only Josh would call!

Mandy stood in her living room and thought about where her parents would have her birth certificate. She wasn't really sure where to start. The first place she looked was her dad's office, but she didn't find anything but real-estate information (her dad was a realtor.) The next place she looked was her parent's bedroom closet. Still, she found nothing. The last place she thought of was the attic. So, let down the staircase from the ceiling and climbed up.

Everything was covered in dust and pink insulation. She saw a few childhood toys and things she thought her mother had gotten rid of. She guessed her mom couldn't bear to part with her little girl's Barbies when she thought she was too old to play with them. All that was in the attic was seemingly a bunch of junk. Most of which Mandy was sure that her mom had told her dad she would throw out and then secretly kept in the attic. Just as Mandy was about to give up, she saw an old, metal filing cabinet pushed up against the back wall. Just as she was going to check it out, she heard the garage door go up. Her mom was home. She would have to check the cabinet out tomorrow.

Mandy hurried down the stairs and into her room. "Whew! Just made it,' Mandy exclaimed. She sat on her bed and started pretending to do homework. Her mom then came into her room. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" Anita Jones asked her only daughter.

"It was fine mom," Mandy replied.

"I know you're mad at me and your dad honey, but we only have your best interests at heart. You know that, right?" her mom asked.

"Yes, mom I understand," Mandy quickly stated. "Can Kristie come spend the night?" she then asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure Mandy. I'll go order you girls a pizza," Anita relented. This was the least she could do for her teenage daughter.

Kristie and Mandy were watching a movie in Mandy's room late that night. "Hey Kristie, I think my parents are finally in bed. Do you want to go help me finish looking for my birth certificate so we can go get our permits?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy, are you sure about this? I mean, won't your parents be really mad at you for telling my mom they said it was okay?" Kristie replied.

"My parents never have to know! " Many reasoned. "Come on, let's go up to the attic and look!"

The girls slowly crept up the stairs as to not wake Mandy's parents. When they got up to the attic, Mandy led Kristie over to the metal filing cabinet in the back corner of the attic. She slowly opened the drawer and started looking at the folders. It was mostly old tax returns and things like that. Just as Mandy was about to give up, she saw a folder in the back simply labeled "Mandy."

"Look Kristie! I think I found something," Mandy exclaimed. She opened the folder and started pulling out what looked like legal documents. She wasn't sure what they all were, but she was sure her birth certificate had to be in there somewhere. Finally, at the very bottom of the pile there it was. "Kristie I found it!" said Mandy as she handed the certificate to Kristie to look at.

"Mandy, look!" Kristie exclaimed. "This says your mother is someone named Rachel Green. Who is that?"

"What?" Mandy asked, while taking the certificate back from Kristie. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She must be adopted! Why had her parents never told her? Why did they call her their miracle baby? Were they every going to tell her? Was this why they were so adamant about her not getting her learner's permit? All the questions flew through her head at a rapid pace. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had to find this Rachel Green, whoever she was.


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

The next morning:

Rachel woke up very early the next morning. She looked at the clock and it read 6 AM. The baby had waken her up kicking up a storm. She knew there was no way she could go back to sleep. She also knew that since it was Sunday her husband and daughter would be sleeping for a while yet. As she lay in bed looking at her wonderful husband, her mind started to wonder. Rachel began to think about all of the wonderful things that had take place over the last year. The last two years, actually.

_After she "got off the plane," she and Emma had moved in with Ross. She had thought about moving back in with Joey, but with him leaving for LA, living with Ross seemed to make the most sense. In October of that year, on Emma's second birthday to be exact, Ross had proposed. It had been the sweetest thing. He had wrapped the ring up and put it in Emma's pile of presents. He had put a note on the box saying,"Emma, I couldn't think of a better gift for your second birthday than giving you a family. I love you and your mother more than life itself and want to be with both of you forever. Love, Daddy."_

_Rachel had been helping Emma open her presents and read the note aloud. When she got to the end, she looked up at Ross who said, "Rachel Karen Green, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rachel screamed while all of the others looked on with happiness. The lobsters were finally going to get married. Emma then opened the box and revealed a gorgeous one and a half carat princess cut ring. "Mine?" she asked. "No, sweetie, this one is for mommy," Rachel replied as she took the ring from her daughter and slipped it on her finger. Her family was finally complete. Well, except for one thing. Why did that come to her mind now, on one of the happiest days of her life?_

Rachel then let her mind begin to wonder again. This time to May 6, 2005. Her wedding day.

_Everything had been perfect. The ceremony went off without a flaw, even though Joey had been allowed to officiate. He had fortunately remembered his notes this time. Pheobe had been her maid of honor, since she had been Monica's and Monica had been Pheobe's. Monica and her sisters were her other bride's maids. Little Emma had been an adorable flower girl at 2 ½ years old. Ross's best man had been Chandler. Mike and a couple of Ross's work associates had been his groom's men. Ben had been the ring bearer. At 11 they all realized he was probably too old for this, but Ross and Rachel had wanted him to be a part of their wedding. After the ceremony, Rachel stood and watched Ross and Emma have a father-daughter dance. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She couldn't believe that she could actually be this happy, and that a year ago to the day she had been ready to throw all of this away. Actually she couldn't believe how well things had worked out. After a couple of months of unemployment, Louis Vuitton had called and told her of an opening in their New York office. She took the job immediately and had been working there happily ever since. _

_A few months after the wedding Rachel had discovered she was pregnant again. This would complete her and Ross's family. She secretly hoped for a son and was thrilled when they discovered she was in fact having a boy. Her life was perfect now, except for that one nagging thought. Her daughter. Her teenage daughter thatturned 15 this month. The daughter that Rachel had no earthly idea how to find. The daughter that she wished she had never given up. It must be the pregnancy that was bringing on all of these thoughts again. She hadn't thought about her daughter this much since she was pregnant with Emma. "I'm going to have to watch myself," thought Rachel. "I almost gave it away to Ross the other night._

Rachel was woken out of her reverie by her husband stirring beside her. She looked over at the clock. It was now 8 AM. She figured she might as well get up because Emma would be awake soon, and Monica was coming over at 9 to help the Geller's unpack. Rachel let all of her thoughts from this morning go to the back of her mind as she prepared for the first day in her new house with her family.

Read and Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Mandy

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Then next morning after Kristie had gone home, Mandy sat in her room thinking about what she had discovered the night before. Should she go and talk to her parents about this? "No," she thought, "If they wanted me to know I was adopted they would have told me before I was fifteen. There must be some reason they don't want me to know." She took out the folder and started reading through the other documents it contained. Most of the adoption papers were a bunch of legal jargon that Mandy did not understand, but then she came upon a clause that shocked her to her core.

"Miss Green must never try to contact the child. It is best for the child if she believes her adoptive parents are her birth parents. The child is to be taken immediately after birth and given to her parents. After the birth there will be no contact between the Jones and Miss Green."

Mandy could not believe her parents could ever be this harsh. Why did they think it would be best for her to never know from where she came? Was her birth mom some horrible person or were her parents simply being cruel? Mandy knew one thing for sure, she had to find this Rachel Green. Mandy kept shifting through the documents hoping to find an address, phone number, social security number, or any link to her birth mom which she could use to locate her. Finally on the last page of the document, she found an address. It was for somewhere in Long Island, NY. Was her mom from New York?

Mandy decided to do the only thing she knew to do. Google search the address. When she did the search a listing came up for a Sandra Green at that address. She wondered if this was a family member of hers, or if it was just a coincidence. The only way to find out was to call the number, which Mandy could not do at home because her parents would wonder why there were calls to New York on the phone bill. She also couldn't use her cell phone because she didn't have one! Her parents didn't think it was appropriate for a girl her age to have a cell phone. She was the only person in her entire grade without one. So Mandy wrote the number on a piece of paper and put it in her purse. Now she just had to find a way out of the house.

Mandy told went into the kitchen to find her mom preparing lunch. "Hey mom, is it okay if I go for a walk?" Mandy asked.

"Why do you need to go now? We are just fixing to have lunch. Also, I'm not sure if it is safe for you to be walking around the neighborhood by yourself," was her mom's reply.

"Well, I'm just trying to get in shape because cheerleading tryouts are after Spring Break, and I've decided that I really want to try out," Mandy tried to reason with her mom. She really had been considering trying out, so it really wasn't a lie.

"Well, I think your dad and I will have to talk about this cheerleading thing, but I guess it could never hurt to get in a little better shape. Just be back in 30 minutes for lunch," Anita finally relented.

"Thanks mom!" yelled Mandy as she ran out of the door.

She only had thirty minutes, so she would have to act fast. She walked two blocks down to the gas station at the edge of her neighborhood. They had a pay phone. Her fingers shook as she put her money in the slot. She was really going to try and find her birth mom. Her birth mom she had only known about for less than a day. As she slowly dialed the numbers, new thoughts began to jump into her head. What if her birth mom didn't want to hear from her? What if it had been her birth mom who had put that clause into the adoption papers? What if Rachel hated her? Mandy wasn't allowed to dwell with her thoughts for long though because a woman answered the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" answered the voice of a rather snooty sounding woman.

It took Mandy a second to respond. "Um, yes, she finally answered. I was wondering if this is the residence of Rachel Green?"

"Well, it was about fifteen years ago," Mrs. Green replied.

"Well, this is Amanda calling. I knew Rachel…….in college," Mandy quickly improvised. "We are having a reunion next month and I was trying to get in touch with Rachel." Whew, that was a close one, thought Mandy.

"Well," Sandra replied, "I can give her current number. She is also Rachel Geller now, so that may have been why you had trouble finding her."

Mandy quickly took down the number the woman whom she assumed was her grandmother gave her. She then said good-bye and hung up the phone. Well, that wasn't too hard. Now came the hardest part, did she actually have the nerve to call her birth mother.

Mandy looked at her watch and realized she had been gone almost thirty minutes. She knew her parents would come looking if she was even one second late, so calling Rachel would have to wait for another day. "If I even call her at all," Mandy thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Rachel sighed as she crawled into bed next to her husband. It had been the longest day. Monica had come over to help with the unpacking. Help to Monica was ordering Ross and Chandler around like they were her children. While the others unpacked, Rachel had the job of watching the three toddlers. The master bedroom and Emma's room had been completely finished. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were also almost finished. The guest room, office, nursery, and play room had yet to be attempted. Ross and Rachel were going to wait and fix those rooms next week when Ross was out of school for Spring Break. This coming week was also to be Rachel's last week at work until after the baby was born. She technically could have worked for a couple of more weeks, but this pregnancy was really taking its toll on her. Her hands and feet were swollen to twice their normal size, she was continually exhausted, and she couldn't sleep at night because either the baby was kicking or she had to go to the bathroom. Her doctor had also been a little worried about her after her last visit. Her blood pressure and blood glucose levels were a little high. She was ordered to take it extremely easy and to lay off the sweets. That was a very hard thing for a pregnant woman to do.

Ross had been great during her entire pregnancy. He had catered to her every want or need. She thought he felt guilty for missing out on so much with Emma, and he was trying to make up for it. Rachel had never had so many foot rubs, back massages, and midnight food runs in her life. Even though she complained to Monica and Pheobe that Ross was smothering her, she secretly enjoyed it. It felt nice to be doted upon like pregnant women were supposed to be. It was wonderful to finally be in a committed relationship with the father of her child. She had never had that before. At least with Emma, Ross had been there to show some support. She had been completely alone during her first pregnancy. There she went again, thinking about her first-born. Why was she on her mind so much lately?

The next morning started out about like every other Monday morning had in the Geller household for almost the past two years. Ross, always the early riser, was the first out of bed and into the shower. Rachel soon got up as well. She first went to wake Emma up and then went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. They were really going to need it today because they had to get up an entire hour earlier to make time for the commute from Westchester into the city for work. Since the family only had one car, they were all going to ride into the city together. Since Rachel was working short days now, she and Emma, who stayed in the day care at Rachel's office, would use the car to drive back to the house in the early afternoon. Ross was planning on catching a ride back with Chandler later on. Since the Bings only lived two blocks away, it would be very easy to carpool.

Later that morning Rachel sat in her office bored out of her mind. "I should just go ahead and start my maternity leave now. It's not like they're actually giving me any real work to do," she thought. After requesting shorter days due to her difficult pregnancy, her bosses had thought they should lighten her load. They had lightened it so much that she now had nothing to do. Her mind started to wonder back fifteen years. To the daughter no one knew she had. Rachel tried her hardest to remember what the people's names were who had adopted her daughter. She thought their last name was Jones. That was really all she knew. They had been extremely secretive and had never even given Rachel their first names. They actually had not even met with Rachel. All negotiations had been done through a lawyer. Rachel also knew that they lived somewhere in Florida. She did and a Google search on the name Jones and Florida. She got over 52 million hits. There was no way she would ever find her daughter. Just as she was starting to cry, the phone rang.

"Hello, Rachel Geller speaking," she answered.

"Hey Sweetie!" was Ross's reply on the other end of the line. "One of my classes got cancelled, and I was wondering if I could take the two most beautiful women in New York out for lunch?"

"Sure honey," Rachel replied. "I was bored out of my mind anyways. I'll get Emma and meet you downstairs in about half and hour."

"That sounds great Rach! Love you," Ross answered.

"Love you too," Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

Rachel quickly dried her tears and grabbed her purse to touch up her make-up. She couldn't let her husband know she had been upset because he would start asking too many questions. As she left her office to go get Emma, she wondered what Ross would think if he knew. Would he think she was a horrible person or that she did the right thing? Well, that didn't really matter because Ross was never going to have to know. This had been her little secret for fifteen years, and she was quite content keeping it that way.

This chapter was a little bit of a filler chapter. The story really picks up again in the next chapter. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Mandy

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Monday at school, Mandy walked to her usual lunch table deep in thought. She was thinking about what she had discovered this weekend and what it meant. Mandy was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Josh, the guy she had a major crush on, calling her. Finally, he walked up to her and asked, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Oh sorry," Mandy sheepishly replied. "I wasn't ignoring you, I was just thinking."  
"What were you thinking about?" Josh questioned.

"Oh, just some family stuff. Nothing important," Mandy tried to put him off.

"Alright, well would you like to maybe catch a movie or something this weekend?" Josh asked.

"Um, sure," was Mandy's reply. "I just have to talk to my parents and try to get some of this family stuff sorted out. How about I let you know tomorrow?"

"Well, okay," Josh answered. "I hope you get all of this sorted out."

"Me too," Mandy uttered underneath her breath as Josh walked away.

What had just happened? The guy she had been in love with for the entire school year had finally asked her out, and all she could worry about was family stuff. Why did she have to find this out now?

"What did Josh want?" Kristie asked as Mandy pulled a chair up to their usual table.

"Oh, he just wanted us to go out on Friday, that's all," Mandy casually replied.

"Well, you did say yes, didn't you?" Kristie questioned.

"I told him I would have to let him know because I had to work out some family stuff," Mandy answered as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Mandy," Kristie began, "You are not going to be able to enjoy yourself until you do something about this phone number. You have to call her and get it over with."

"Kris, I can't just call her and be like 'Hello, I'm your long lost daughter. Why did you give me up? Would you like to have a relationship with me?' I need to meet her in person. I need to see her face. I want to know if she is where I got my honey blonde hair. I mean, I should have noticed something. Both of my parents have dark brown hair and eyes. How did I wind up as a blonde with blue eyes, and……" Mandy went on until Kristie finally interrupted her.

"Mandy, if you want to know what she looks like why don't you do an internet search for Rachel Green Geller. There is bound to be a wedding announcement or something with a picture. Then you can see all these things without even having to contact her," Kristie reasoned.

"I guess I can try that and see what I can find," Mandy replied.

That afternoon when Mandy got home from school, she locked herself in her room and began her research. When she typed in Rachel Green Geller, the first entry was a wedding announcement from the New York Times. It was dated almost a year ago. "Well, this is it," thought Mandy. "I'm going to see my mother for the first time." When the picture came up on the screen Mandy's heart stopped beating. She was looking at herself, only 15 to 20 years into the future. The same hair, eyes, bone structure, everything. There was no doubt in her mind that she had found her mother. Mandy then scrolled down and began to read the article. It said her mom was the regional director of sales at Louis Vuitton. "Wow, what a cool job!" Mandy exclaimed. She read through the list of unfamiliar names in the wedding party. She wondered if these people were her mom's friends or family. Would that make them her family? Both of Mandy's parents were only children and all of her grandparents had passed away years ago. Mandy had always wanted a large family.

Mandy's heart stopped again when she read the name of the flower girl, Emma Green Geller. That was her little sister! She had a sister! Maybe this could be the family Mandy had always wished for. A cool mom with a fun job and siblings. The man her mom was married to was kinda cute, so he couldn't be that bad either. As Mandy sat staring at the picture of her beautiful mother, a plan began to form in her mind. Who said she had to call her mom? Why couldn't she just go see her? Next week was Spring Break so she would be out of school. Mandy knew her parents would never go for this, not in a million years, so she would have to be sneaky.

The next day at lunch Mandy sat with Kristie working out the final details of her plan. She had some money saved from her birthday and Christmas, so she had book a flight to New York for Saturday morning. Mandy was going to spend the night with Kristie on Friday night and instead of walking home on Saturday morning, she would catch a cab to the airport. She had also used the names and phone number she had to find an address for her mother. It was an apartment in the Village. When she arrived in New York, she would simply take a cab to her mom's apartment. There was no way her mom could say no to getting to know her when she was standing at her front door, right? Just as they were finishing their discussion, Josh walked up to the table. "So Mandy, do you have an answer for me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Josh, but I can't. I'm going to New York," Mandy replied. "Do you think I could have a raincheck?"

"Definitely!" was Josh's excited answer.

Yep, this is it. I'm going to meet my mom!


	7. Chapter 7: Rachel

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Rachel woke up to an empty bed the next Saturday morning. Where was her husband? It was only 8 AM. What was he doing up? She pulled herself out of bed to go investigate. Her first stop was Emma's room, which was empty as well. So her husband and daughter were missing. All of the sudden she heard giggles coming from the room right next door to the master bedroom. She crept up to the door and stuck her head in. The sight before her eyes warmed her heart. Her husband was sitting on the floor with crib parts all around him while her daughter sat holding a screw driver trying to "fix" the baby's bed. Ross turned his head at the sound of the door opening. "What are you doing up honey? We were going to surprise you, but it's taking a little longer than expected," Ross told his wife.

"Well," Rachel replied, "My bed was very cold! How about I go get some breakfast for my two little hard workers?"

"Okay, that sounds good," Ross answered.

"I want pancakes!" Emma exclaimed.

"Pancakes it is. I'll call you guys when they're ready. Then I've got to clean up before everyone gets here," Rachel said as she turned to leave the room. The rest of the gang, with the exception of Joey who was in L.A., was coming over to have lunch at the Geller's new home.

After the breakfast dishes were cleaned up and put away, Ross went to finish putting together the crib in the nursery while Rachel went to clean up the living room. Emma decided she would help her mommy instead of her daddy. She was tired of building the bed for the baby.

"Mommy, when does the baby get here?" Emma asked as she helped her mommy pick up the toys in the living room.

"In a little over a month, sweetie. It won't be much longer. Are you excited about your new little brother?" Rachel asked her precious three year old.

"Kinda, but will he be mean like Jack.? All Jack does is push Erica and pull her hair. I don't want my brother to be mean, mommy," Emma told her mother with obvious concern in her voice.

"Aw honey," Rachel said as she sat on the couch and pulled Emma close to her," You're brother is going to be a little baby. All he is going to do is eat and sleep for a while. In a couple of years when he gets a little older, he might like to pick on his big sister, but it'll only be because he loves you. If he ever starts to be mean, all you have to do is come tell me or daddy and we'll take care of it. I promise."

"Thank you mommy. Will I still be your baby when the new baby gets here?"

"Of course sweetheart. You will always be mommy's little angel. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ever change that," Rachel sweetly whispered while pulling her precious little girl into a tight hug. It was the moments like these that made Rachel love being a mother so much. It was also moments like these that made her regret not keeping her first daughter.

The lunch was a success. Everyone loved the new house. Rachel didn't complain when Monica offered to bring the food. She had finally given up on trying to cook. She could make Emma's pancakes and grilled cheeses and that was all that really mattered. Things were always a little crazy when the whole gang got together because of the four little kids running around, but no one was complaining. The children made every single one of their lives more complete. Ross and Chandler turned into big children when with all the kids, and when things would get too rowdy Monica would put all of the children, including Ross and Chandler, in time out. Rachel had enjoyed just sitting at the kitchen table after lunch and talking with her two best friends.

"Rach, are you okay?" Monica asked. "You don't look too hot."

"Thanks a lot! Actually, I'm just really tired. I've felt so much worse this time around than I did with Emma. No matter what I do or don't do, I stay exhausted, but Ross is off work next week so hopefully he can take care of everything and I can rest up," Rachel replied to Monica.

"Why don't I come over one day next week and give you a massage?" Phoebe offered.

"Aw, Pheebs, that would be great," Rachel gratefully answered.

Rachel loved times like this. It was just so hard to share things like this with your husband. Even though Ross had been so wonderful during her entire pregnancy, she really hated complaining to him. She didn't want him to think that she didn't appreciate everything he was doing. Like getting up early to put the crib together this morning, Ross had realized that not having the nursery ready for the new baby was really bothering Rachel. It was the little things like that which made Rachel love him even more.

After everyone had left Rachel lay down on the couch and propped her feet up. Ross had offered to do the dishes, and she had taken him up on his offer. Just as she was getting comfortable, the phone began to ring. She could hear Ross still banging around in the kitchen, so she yelled, "I'll get it!"

She got up and waddled over to the table with the phone. "Hello?"

"Um hi, is this Rachel Green?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, it is," Rachel replied.

"My name is Amanda Jones, and I think I am your daughter," Mandy said to her mom.

Mandy's journey to New York will be in the next chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: Mandy

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Mandy had never been more afraid in her entire life than she was that Saturday morning when she left for New York. She got up early and left Kristie's house, telling Kristie's mom that she was going to walk home. She met the cab she had called for before she left at the gas station on the corner. She had only packed a small duffle bag because her mom would have noticed something was up if she had left her house the day before with a large suitcase. When she got to the airport she checked in and went to find her gait. She was flying into LaGuardia airport in New York. It was whereshe and her parents and flown in at a couple of years ago when they had gone to New York on vacation.

Mandy slept part of the time on the plane. The rest of the time she spent wondering about what her mother would say or do when she showed up at her door. Would her mother turn her away or invite her in? Would she be happy to see her or mad that Mandy had found her? Mandy also for the first time began to think about her birth father. Who was he? The line for father on the birth certificate had been blank. Would her mom introduce her to him as well? Was it the same man her mom was married to now? There were so many questions to be answered. Mandy really hoped that Rachel Green would be willing to give her the answers she desired.

Mandy looked down at her watch and realized it was after twelve. She knew her parents would be looking for her by now. She wondered how long it would take Kristie to cave and tell them where she went. Mandy planned on calling them after she got to Rachel's apartment. She had booked a return flight on the following Thursday, hopingher mom would let her stay for a few days so they could get to know each other. Mandy had never felt like she bonded with her parents. They were wonderful people, but she had nothing in common with them. They both put a lot of pressure on her to do well in school, but school really wasn't Mandy's thing. She was more of an artist. She loved to design things, especially clothing. This was another reason she was so excited to meet her birth mother. Rachel worked in fashion! Mandy also had a very outgoing personality while both of her parents were more reserved. She really hoped that after today she would finally feel like she really belonged.

When the plane landed in New York, Mandy went and caught a taxi into the city. She gave the driver the address she had gotten off of the internet. The cab ride into the city cost forty dollars. Mandy now only had twenty dollars left in her fund. She really hoped her mom would help her get back to the airport. When she arrived at the apartment building, she stood in front of the door for a while, trying to work up the courage to go in. This was it! She was actually going to meet her birth mom, and she had only known that she was adopted for a week!

Mandy finally made her way into the building and up the stairs until she found her mom's apartment number. Mandy stood there for a couple of minutes before she timidly knocked on the door. After what seemed like an eternity to Mandy, an older woman answered the door. "May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um, yes," replied Mandy", does Rachel Green live here?"

"No honey, I'm the only one who lives here, and my name is Ida Smith," the woman replied.

Mandy's heart sunk as she slowly turned to walk away.

"Hold on honey," the woman said," there was a young family who just moved out of here a week or so ago. I believe the woman's name may have been Rachel. I think they moved to a house somewhere in the suburbs because she was fixing to have another baby."

"Really?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, sweetie, but that's really all I know. I wish I could be of more help," Ida said.

"Thank you," Mandy said as she walked away.

They had moved. She hadn't even thought about that! Her mom was having another baby? Maybe this was a sign that she should just turn around and go home. Her mom probably didn't have time for her anyways, with one child and another on the way. No, Mandy reasoned, she hadn't come this far to just turn around and go back home with no answers. She just didn't know how she would find her. Then she remembered something. A couple of years ago Kristie's family had moved, but their phone number had stayed the same. Maybe her mom still had the same phone number?

Mandy walked down the block until she found a pay phone. She put the money in and dialed the number which she had looked at so many times that she had memorized it.

"Hello?" a woman's voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Um hi, is this Rachel Green?" Mandy timidly asked.

"Yes, it is," the woman replied.

"My name is Amanda Jones, and I think I am your daughter," Mandy said to her mom.


	9. Chapter 9: Rachel and Mandy

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

She got up and waddled over to the table with the phone. "Hello?"

"Um hi, is this Rachel Green?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, it is," Rachel replied.

"My name is Amanda Jones, and I think I am your daughter," Mandy said to her mom.

Rachel's heart stopped. Was this for real. "Um, what?" Rachel was finally able to muster.

"Well," Mandy began," My name is Mandy Jones. I found my birth certificate last week and your name was on it. So I used the internet until I found you. I then came to New York and went to your apartment, but the lady there told me you had moved. So, I called you." Mandy finally exhaled after telling her entire story in one breath.

"So, you're in New York, right now?" Rachel asked. "At my old apartment?"

"Yes," Mandy nervously replied.

"Just stay put and I will be there in about twenty minutes, okay?" said Rachel.

"Okay, I'll be here," Mandy said as she hung up the phone.

Rachel began to panic. What was she going to do? Her daughter was here. She was going to go pick her up. What was Ross going to think? She walked into the kitchen where Ross was finishing putting away the dishes. "Honey, I'm going to go out for a little while," she told him

"Why?" Ross asked.

"Um, I just really want to go for a drive," Rachel replied lamely. "I'll be back in about an hour! Love you!" she said as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Ross just stood in the kitchen looking bewildered. What was up with his wife?

Mandy sighed as she hung up the phone. Her mom was on her way to pick her up. She didn't know whether to be excited, nervous, or both. Her mom had sounded kind of shocked and panicked on the phone. She really hoped that her mom wasn't mad that she came.

Rachel's mind was all over the place on her drive into the city. She was finally going to meet her daughter. The daughter she had missed for fifteen years. She was also going to have to answer a lot of questions, not only to her daughter but also to her husband and friends. She knew none of them had a clue she had a daughter when she was twenty. Actually no one, other than her parents knew, not even her sisters. Rachel also thought her parents had blocked that time from their minds. It was like she was the only one who knew this girl even existed. Amanda Jones, her daughter.

Mandy looked at every car that drove by, hoping each one was her mother. Finally, a Ford Explorer pulled up to the curb and stopped. Mandy gasped when she saw the woman who got out of the car. It was her mother. She was so much more beautiful in person than in picture. Mandy ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

When Rachel pulled up to the curb outside her old apartment building, she saw a young teenage girl standing there looking very nervous. When the girl looked up Rachel began to cry. The hair, the eyes, everything about her. Rachel would have known her anywhere, it was her daughter. She got out of the car as fast as her eight month pregnant belly would allow and began to walk toward the girl. The girl suddenly gasped and ran and enveloped Rachel into a big hug. Mother and daughter just stood there for what seemed like an eternity holding onto one another. Rachel finally let go and backed up a couple of steps to look at her daughter. "Wow, I mean, I can't believe its really you," Rachel softly said through her tears. "I've missed you so much."

Mandy looked in amazement at this woman who was her mother. As Rachel muttered these words, Mandy felt her heart swell with joy. Her mom had missed her. She was glad to see her! Mandy then said to her mom, "I've missed you too. Even though I've only known about you for a week, I think I've missed you my entire life."

In the next couple of chapters Rachel begins to explain everything that happened! Please read and review, thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Rachel and Mandy

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Phoebe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Rachel finally regained her composure and told Mandy that she could get in the car. She knew the girl was going to have a lot of questions for her. She just hoped she had the energy to answer them all. She also began to dread the looooooong talk she and her husband would have to have when she got home. "So," Rachel began as she pulled into the street, "I bet you have a lot of questions for me, huh?"

Wow, thought Mandy. She hadn't expected Rachel to be so open to the questions she had. "Well," Mandy timidly answered, "I just kinda want to know what happened. Why did you give me up for adoption?"

"Well," began Rachel, "I was very young. I had just turned twenty when I found out I was pregnant. I was still in college and didn't have a job or anything. I really wasn't mature enough for a child, and I thought maybe someone else would be able to take care of you better than I could. Even though I loved you so much, I thought you would be better off with two parents who would love you dearly, than an irresponsible college kid."

Mandy took a second to digest this information. She then answered, "I can understand that, and my parents are wonderful. They have loved me just like I was their own. They actually never even told me I was adopted. I found out on my own."

A thought suddenly popped into Rachel's head. She turned and asked Mandy, "Do your parents even know where you are?"

"Um, not exactly," replied Mandy. "I was planning on calling them after I found you. I was afraid they would try to stop me if I had asked permission."

Rachel then reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "Here, call them and let them know you are okay. Tell them you are going to stay with me tonight."

"Actually," began Mandy, "I was hoping I could stay and visit you for a while. This week is my Spring Break, and I would really like to get to know you. I booked my return flight for Thursday. Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me if it is okay with your parents," said Rachel. "I would really like to get to know you also. This past week was my last week at work until after the baby is born, so I'll have plenty of free time."

"Great!" exclaimed Mandy. "Well, I guess I better call my parents now." She slowly dialed her home number. She knew she was in so much trouble that it wasn't even funny. Her mom answered on the first ring. "Hello?" Anita answered anxiously.

"Hey mom, it's me," Mandy replied nervously.

"Are you okay? Kristie told us everything. Are you in New York?" asked Anita.

"Yes mom, I'm here. I'm with Rachel right now. She said I could stay with her until my return flight on Thursday," Mandy said.

"You are not staying there until Thursday, young lady! You are going to that airport first thing in the morning and coming straight home. I do not want you spending a week with that woman. We know absolutely nothing about her!" yelled Anita.

"Mom," began Mandy, "I really want to get to know her and her family. She is my birth mother. I have a right to at least know her."

"You can stay until Thursday, but then I expect you home for good! I am your mother, not that woman!" Anita relented.

"Thank you so much mom! I'll call you in the morning!" Mandy said excitedly as she hung up the phone.

Mandy then turned to Rachel, "I can stay! I can't wait to meet your family! Will you tell me about them?"

"Well," started Rachel, "My husband's name is Ross Geller. He is a professor at NYU. We have a little girl named Emma. She's 3 ½ and a big handful! Ross also has a son, Ben, from his first marriage. He's twelve. Then we have our little boy here, who is due in about a month. What about your family?"

"My mom is a retired school teacher, but she still works some as a substitute. My dad works in real estate. I don't have any siblings or other close relatives because both of my parents were also only children. The closest thing to a sister I have is my best friend Kristie," said Mandy.

"Well, while you're here this week you'll have to meet Ross's sister and her husband. They have twin two year olds. Our other close friends Mike and Phoebe have a one year old little girl. I have two sisters, but they have yet to settle down," replied Rachel.

Rachel slowly pulled the car into the driveway. She stopped Mandy just as she was about to get out of the car. "Okay, the thing is that my husband doesn't know that I had a daughter fifteen years ago," Rachel began. "I am going to have to do a lot of explaining. So, I am going to take you upstairs to the guest room and let you get settled while I talk to Ross. I know you probably have a lot more questions for me, so after I talk to my husband, I'll come up and we can talk for as long as we can both stay awake. Is that okay?"

"That's great," said Mandy. "I still wanted to ask you all about my father."

"We can talk about all of that, I promise," replied Rachel.

Rachel and Mandy then got out of the car. Mandy followed Rachel into the house. They were both extremely nervous for very different reasons. Mandy was terrified her mom's family wouldn't like her, while Rachel was terrified of her husband's reaction to this very surprising news.

"Honey, you're finally home!" exclaimed Ross as he rounded the corner. He stopped in his tracks when she saw the teenage girl standing by his wife. "Um, who is this?" he timidly asked.

"Ross," began Rachel, "this is my daughter, Mandy."

In the next chapter all will be revealed, I promise! Thanks for all of the great reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Rachel

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Phoebe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

"Ross," began Rachel, "this is my daughter, Mandy."

"Your…….. Um…..Your what? I mean, your daughter is upstairs asleep in her bed. This is not your daughter," exclaimed Ross as he began to panic.

"Ross, I have another daughter. I gave her up for adoption when I was twenty," explained Rachel. Ross stood in silence with a shocked look on his face. Rachel turned to Mandy, "Let's take you upstairs and get you settled into the guest room. It's not completely finished yet, but it has a bed."

"What about your husband? Are you just going to leave him like that?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, he does that when he's in shock. He'll come around in a few minutes, then I'll explain everything. It's useless to try to talk to him right now," replied Rachel. Rachel took Mandy upstairs and then came back down to see Ross sitting on the sofa in the living room looking quite devastated.

"You had a child that I never knew about? How could you keep something like this from me?" asked Ross.

"Well," began Rachel, "I guess I was afraid you would hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Ross inquired.

"Well, I guess I should just start at the beginning," started Rachel. "It was the end of sophomore year in college………"

_May 1990_

_Rachel sighed with relief! She had just finished her last final of the year and was headed home in the morning for a summer of fun and relaxation. No studying, not that she actually studied that much anyways, just laying out and working on her tan. There was just one last party to go to tonight. The last party of the school year, as everyone was headed home for the summer to work or relax. Rachel decided she should look hot for the party tonight. She had been single for a few months and was about tired of it. She knew she wouldn't find a boyfriend tonight, but it couldn't hurt to have a few new prospects to check out in the fall._

_Rachel walked into the party with a couple of sorority sisters. They quickly went off and started making out with their prospective boyfriends. Rachel headed to the keg. She needed to loosen up some if she was really going to have some fun tonight. About four or five beers later she was ready to party! She walked over to the first really cute guy she saw and started dancing. After they had danced for a while he leaned in and kissed her. Rachel didn't stop him. Their kisses slowly deepened until they were making out. After a few minutes he asked Rachel, "So, do you want to move this into one of the bedrooms?" What the heck, thought Rachel. He's cute and every girl deserves a little fun!_

_The next morning Rachel woke up in a strange room. Where was she? She looked over at the guy asleep next to her, oh yeah! She got out of the bed, gathered up her clothes, and headed back to her apartment. She thought about how amazing her last night at college had been. Then another thought entered her mind, she had never even gotten his name._

"So," finished Rachel, "That's how I got pregnant. One stupid, drunken night with some guy I didn't even know. I'm sure you want to divorce your slut of a wife now."

Seeing that Rachel was on the verge of crying, Ross leaned in to embrace her. "Oh sweetie, no, I would never divorce you because of something like that. You were in college. We all do a lot of crazy things while in college that we regret as adults. I don't blame you. I just want to know why you gave her up for adoption? Why didn't you keep her?"

_July 1990_

_Rachel woke up feeling a little sick. This was about the fifth morning in a row that had happened. She must be getting a virus or something she thought. After lying in bed a while longer, she began to feel a little better, so she put on her tennis shoes and went for her daily run. After returning from her run, she put on her bikini to lay out by the pool for the afternoon. As she was lying in the lounge chair by the pool, she noticed her stomach was a little pudgy. How did this happen? She had ran every day since she had been home for vacation and had only been eating salads in an attempt to keep her figure in tip-top shape. She got up and ran every morning and lay by the pool every afternoon. She would then swim some laps before going inside to get ready to hang out with her friends at night. A thought then suddenly entered her mind, she had been swimming EVERY day for the past two months without ANY interruption from a certain monthly friend. Was she? NO, that couldn't be it. She hadn't had a boyfriend in months. Monica had even teased her the night before about her unusually long dry spell. Then suddenly her last night on campus came screaming back at her. Oh no, was she pregnant?_

_She quickly ran into her house, put some clothes on, and hopped in her car. She went to the nearest drug store, made sure no one she knew was around, and quickly purchased five pregnancy tests. She wanted to be sure!_

_Positive, positive, positive, positive, and positive. She couldn't believe it! She was really pregnant, and by a man whose name she didn't even know. What was she going to do? She could just not tell anyone and get it taken care of herself. No, she could never kill her child. She would have to tell her parents. Surely they would help her out, right?_

_After dinner, Rachel sat down with her parents. She made sure she waited until Jill and Amy were gone for the night. Okay, she thought, I'm just going to get this over with. "Mom, dad," she began, "I'm pregnant."_

"_What!" exploded Leonard Green, "Who did this to you? Well, it doesn't matter because you are not going to have this baby!"_

"_What," said Rachel as she burst into tears, "You can't make me kill my baby."_

"_Well, what do you think you're going to do, Rachel? Raise a child on your own? Because you will certainly not be getting any help from me!" exclaimed Leonard._

"_Hold on," interrupted Sandra, "There is a simple solution for all of this. Rachel will just give the baby up for adoption. We'll send her to Florida to live with my mom until the baby is born, and then she will come back like nothing ever happened."_

"_Mom, don't you think all of my friends will notice that I'll be gone for nine months?" asked Rachel._

"_Well, just tell them you are studying abroad for the school year. They'll never have to know," stated Sandra._

"_What if I want to keep the baby?" wondered Rachel._

"_Well then, you will be on your own," stated Sandra. "Your father and I will not support you and a bastard grandchild. Do you really want to give up college and get a job flipping burgers to support your child?"_

"_No, mom. I'll go pack," Rachel answered dejectedly._

_The next couple of days went by really quickly. Rachel called all of her friends and told them she was leaving for Europe. She even told her sisters this. She called everyone except for Monica. Monica could always tell when she was lying, so Rachel never called to tell her where she was going. The night before she found out she was pregnant would be the last time she would speak to Monica Geller for four years._

"So, I went to Florida, had the baby, stayed a couple of extra months to get my figure back, came home, and never told a soul. My parents even acted like nothing ever happened. They never even asked me who the father was." finished Rachel.

"Didn't you want to keep her?" asked Ross.

"Yes, of course I did! I just didn't know how I would support her, and I really didn't want to give up all of daddy's money or the prospect of a rich husband. I didn't think anyone would want to marry me if I had a child. I think even then I knew I was being selfish. Giving her up was the biggest mistake of my life, but I don't think I fully realized it until Emma was born," explained Rachel.

"I mean, I guess you were a little selfish," began Ross, "but I think most twenty year olds would do the same thing in your shoes. I just don't understand why you never told me. I could never hate you for this. You honestly did what you thought was best. If it is possible, I think I may love you even more."

"Really?" Rachel tearfully asked.

"Yes, really, "replied Ross. "Now why don't you go upstairs and talk to Mandy. You two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh Ross, is it okay if Mandy stays here for a few days? I told her it was okay, but I hope you don't mind?" Rachel asked as she slowly got up from the couch.

"Of course it's okay honey! You two need to get to know each other," Ross said as he kissed his wife.

"Thank you so much sweetie. Love you!" said Rachel.

"Love you too," replied Ross.

Rachel then turned to go up the stairs, only to see Mandy sitting on the landing.

"So, I guess you heard it all," asked Rachel.

"Yeah," stared Mandy, "I'm so sorry for listening, but it was just too tempting. I really understand why you gave me up. I probably would have done the same thing in your situation. I'm just sorry that I'll never know who my father is."

"I hope you don't think too much less of me because of that," said Rachel.

"I really don't," replied Mandy. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Thank you for not hating me," said Rachel. "I think it is time we all went to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Rachel gave Mandy a hug and they both went into their prospective rooms.

I hope this answered most of your questions! There is still more of the story to come!


	12. Chapter 12: Mandy

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Mandy sat her bag down and looked around the room that was to be her home for the next few days. It had a double sized bed and that was about it. She looked into the closet and saw some boxes stacked. She figured that must be the other stuff for this room that had just not been unpacked yet. She loved her mom's house, the little she had seen of it. It wasn't too big or too small. It seemed like the perfect size for a soon to be family of four. She knew her mom wanted her to stay there so she could talk to her husband, but Mandy couldn't resist the temptation to go sit on the stairs and listen to what was being said.

Mandy sat on the top stair so she couldn't be seen but could hear everything that was being said. She was a little shocked to learn that her mother didn't know who her father was. She guessed there would never be a way to answer that question. She listened as her mother told of her grandparent's reactions to her mom's pregnancy. Mandy was kind of shocked. While her parents were strict, she could never even imagine them being that cruel. As she listened to her mom's story, she decided she really didn't blame her mother for giving her up. If she had been in that situation, she would have probably done the same thing. Mandy started to cry a little as she heard the sweet things her mom's husband was saying to her. He must really love my mom, thought Mandy. Mandy slowly let her mind wonder to if she would ever have anyone love her like that. Could Josh be the one? Mandy was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her mom coming towards her until it was too late. She was caught. Her mom didn't really seem mad though. She just took Mandy to her room and let her go to bed.

The next morning when Mandy woke up, the first thought that went through her mind was, "Where am I?" Then the events of the day before came back to her. She was at her mom's house in New York. She could hear noises coming from downstairs, so she decided to go investigate. As she entered the kitchen, she saw her mom's husband and a little girl who could have been her eleven years ago, making breakfast. "Good morning," said Mandy to the pair.

"Morning Mandy," replied Ross. "I don't believe we really got a chance to meet last night, but you can call me Ross, and this is Emma."

"Hi Emma," said Mandy.

"Hi," Emma shyly replied. "Who are you?"

"Well," began Mandy, "My name is Mandy and….."

"Mandy is mommy's daughter," interrupted Ross. "You know how Ben lives with his mommies, well Mandy lives with her mommy and daddy in Florida, but she is here visiting."

"Okay," said Emma. "So Mandy is my big sister, like Ben is my big brother! Yeah! I told mommy I wanted a sister! Come on Mandy, help us make pancakes. We're going to take them to mommy in bed."

Mandy helped Ross and Emma cook the pancakes, then the three of them quietly walked into Ross and Rachel's bedroom where Rachel was still in bed. Emma crawled up next to her mother and gave her a kiss to wake her up. "Good morning baby," said Rachel. She then looked over to where Mandy and Ross were standing. Ross was holding the breakfast tray. "Awww….thanks you guys!" said Rachel as she began to cry. This was a very special day.

Mandy spent the rest of the day with her mom, Ross, and Emma. The four of them played games and watched movies all day. It was the perfect family day at home. Mandy loved this family. She missed her parents, but she was glad to know she was welcome with her mom and her mom's family. Rachel suggested that the next day she, Mandy, and Emma should have a girls day out. She was going to go and show Mandy her office at Louis Vuitton and take the girls shopping and out to lunch in the city. It sounded perfect to Mandy. Her mom would never spend an entire day doing something like that. Anita Jones did not believe in goofing off when you shopped. You only went into the stores which sold what you were looking for that day. Mandy could hardly sleep that night because she was so excited.

The next morning Mandy, Rachel, and Emma took the car into the city while Ross stayed at home and worked on some more unpacking, since he was also out of school for Spring Break. The girls first went to Rachel's office at Louis Vuitton. After showing Mandy her office, she took her down to the design room. Mandy was in awe at all of the sketches and designs for clothes and handbags laid out all over the room. She was in heaven. After Mandy had inspected every little detail, Rachel took her down to the showroom. She told Mandy to pick out whatever purse she wanted. Mandy tried to object! These purses were so expensive. Rachel finally convinced her that it was fine because since she was third in command at the New York office, it was all free. Rachel then took the girls to the store where she had started out, Bloomingdales. Mandy was once again in awe. She had never seen a single store this big! After getting a new outfit for Mandy, Emma, and the baby the girls walked a block over to Serendipity. Serendipity was a cute little café that was famous for its desserts and frozen hot chocolate. All three ordered lunch, and Rachel ordered a frozen hot chocolate both of the girls. After lunch they went to Central Park. Rachel rested on a bench while Mandy and Emma played. Mandy already loved her little sister. She saw a lot of herself in Emma, and since Ross had commented the day before that Emma was like Rachel in every way, Mandy figured she must also be just like her mom. After playing in the park for an hour or so, the very tired threesome headed home.

When they got home Rachel took Emma upstairs and they both took a nap. Since Mandy really didn't want to take a nap, she decided to see if Ross needed any help in the nursery. He had gotten the rest of the furniture put together and was now trying to put the finishing touches on it for Rachel. Mandy helped him arrange stuffed animals and hang clothes in the closet. She was sad to think that she might not even get to meet her little brother. She really hoped that Rachel would let her come visit again, and that her parents would let her come and visit again too.

As Mandy lay in bed later that night, she decided that today had been one of the best days of her life. Even though she loved her parents more than anything in the world, she couldn't help but wish that she could live here with Ross and Rachel. They were so much fun, and Rachel was such a perfect mother. She knew that they probably weren't really perfect, but these past two days sure had been perfect.

Read and Review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: It's time Part 1

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Rachel lay in bed that night thinking about the wonderful day she had spent with her two daughters. She then began to think of how Mandy only had three more days left with them. Would she ever get to see her daughter again? From what she had overheard when Mandy was talking to her parents on the phone, they weren't so happy with Mandy coming to see Rachel. She momentarily thought about trying to get custody of Mandy, but quickly decided that would be foolish. From what Mandy had said, she had a great home, parents, and friends. Mandy would probably never even want to leave. Rachel then tried her best to get comfortable and drift off to sleep.

Rachel woke up early the next morning and knew there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. Her back was killing her! The joys of being eight months pregnant. She knew she had probably overdone it the day before, so they were all going to stay home today, but the gang was coming for dinner tonight. Rachel really wanted them to meet Mandy, but Ross and Rachel had decided to let her be a surprise. She knew they would all be extremely shocked to learn that she had a fifteen year old daughter. Rachel went downstairs and began to get out the ingredients to make Emma's pancakes. Just as she was starting to mix everything in the bowl, she felt a piercing pain shoot through her stomach. She screamed at the shock and the pain. Suddenly, Ross came running down the stairs. "What is it sweetie? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked breathlessly.

"I think I just had a contraction," replied Rachel.

"Well, do we need to go to the hospital? I'll call Dr. Long," said Ross.

"Okay," answered Rachel as she slowly walked into the living room and lowered herself onto the couch. Ross talked on the phone with the doctor, then came and told Rachel, "She said to wait until they were 20-30 minutes apart or your water broke to come to the hospital. She also said not to worry about it being early because last week he was already at 6 pounds, so he should be fine. You are supposed to stay in bed or on the couch and rest until it is time."

"Alright. Well, would you mind finishing breakfast, getting the kids ready, and calling everyone and telling them to be on stand-by?" asked Rachel.

"Sure thing," replied Ross as he gently kissed Rachel on the lips.

After about an hour Rachel's water broke so Ross, Mandy, and Emma helped get her into the car and Ross drove them all to the hospital, calling the rest of the gang on the way. Rachel was excited that the baby was coming but was kind of sad that her visit with Mandy was getting interrupted. Mandy and Emma were both super excited about their new brother coming today! Ross was excited but also a little bit nervous. He just hoped his wife and son would be okay. When they got to the hospital a private labor/delivery room was waiting on them. Ross went in with Rachel as the doctor examined her, started her epidural, etc. Emma was instructed to stay in the waiting room with Mandy for now.

"Mandy," began Emma, "Is mommy going to be okay? Why is she screaming? Does it hurt really bad to have a little brother?"

"Mommy will be just fine," Mandy reassured her little sister. "It does hurt a lot to have a baby, but once our little brother is here, mommy will feel better and she will be so happy." Emma then happily snuggled into Mandy's lap and they began to read a book they found in the waiting room.

Monica and Chandler then enter the waiting room. Emma runs up to them and gives them a huge hug. "Aunty Mon, Uncle Chandy, mommy is having my little brother!" she excitedly informs them. "Where are Jack and Erica?" she asks.

"They're with grandma and grandpa," replied Monica.

"Okay," said Emma as she went and crawled back into Mandy's lap.

Monica and Chandler exchanged a quick glance and then Chandler asked, "Emma, who is this?"

"Oh, this is my sister Mandy," Emma replied matter of factly.

"Your what?" exclaimed Monica.

"My sister, just like Ben is my brother. She lives in Florida," Emma told her aunt.

Mandy, sensing the confusion, decided to speak up. "My name is Mandy Jones. Rachel is my mother. She gave me up for adoption when I was born, and I am here visiting this week."

Monica could now see it. This girl was Rachel when she was about fifteen. Rachel had a lot of explaining to do. Monica sat down in a chair, having a mild panic attack.

"Where are Ross and Rachel," Chandler asked.

"They're in room 2304," replied Mandy.

Chandler took Monica's arm and they went to go find Ross and Rachel and to get a better explanation.

When Monica and Chandler walked into the room they saw Rachel in the middle of a very intense contraction. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming and Ross held her hand and tried to get her to breath through it. When it was over, Rachel fell back on the bed in exhaustion. Suddenly forgetting about the recent revelation, Monica asked, "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Okay," replied Rachel. "I'm at 6 cm already, so hopefully it won't be too long. Did you see Emma? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. She's with her SISTER," Monica replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys didn't know about that yet," said Rachel.

"You think?" Monica answered rather loudly.

Ross, seeing his sister was getting frustrated, quickly interrupted and told an abbreviated version of the story Rachel had told him a few days before.

"Wow," said Monica. "So that was why you suddenly broke all ties with me. I think I may understand now." Monica then leaned in and gave her best friend a hug, as she wiped tears from her eyes. She finally understood her best friends absence from her life for almost four years.

This is kind of a two part chapter. The rest will be up soon! Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14: It's time Part 2

Summary: Will a secret Rachel has hidden for 15 years finally come out? If so, will her marriage to Ross be able to survive?

This story takes place in the present time. Ross and Rachel have been married almost a year, and Rachel is 7 ½ months pregnant with their second child. Emma is 3 ½ years old. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with their almost two year-old twins. Pheobe and Mike have a one-year old daughter named Sky. Joey is in L.A.

Monica and Chandler then left Rachel's room to rejoin Emma and Mandy in the waiting area. When they got there they saw that Phoebe had arrived. Emma was in the process of telling her all about her sister Mandy. Phoebe looked very much in shock. Chandler took Phoebe to the side and told her the story he had just heard while Monica went to talk to Mandy. "I'm sorry about before," began Monica, "I was just in a little bit of shock. I'm Ross's sister and Rachel's best friend. I just had no idea."

"That's okay," answered Mandy. "I'm glad I got to meet you before I have to go home. Emma talks about you, your husband, and children all the time. I don't have any aunts, uncles, or cousins so I was really hoping to get to meet you guys.

"Well," said Monica, "you now have more aunts, uncles, and cousins than you will know what to do with! We're glad to have you here, and I could tell just by talking with Rachel for a few minutes that she is happier now than she has ever been."

In the delivery room Rachel was now dilated 8 cm. She was in a lot of pain, but everything was going great. Everyone took turns coming in and out to keep her company. Emma came in for a minute but didn't stay long because her mother didn't want her to have to see her mommy in so much pain. Mandy came in a couple of times as well. Finally the doctor came in and said that Rachel was ready to deliver and that everyone except for Ross needed to go and wait in the waiting room.

The group in the waiting room were shocked that this was happening so fast. With Emma, Rachel had been in there for like twenty hours! It had only taken her about four this time around. Emma laughed at the stories of all the other women having their babies before her mom. She didn't really understand but thought it was pretty funny that she hadn't wanted to come out! As they waited, Emma began to get more and more hyper. Her brother was coming today! Mandy offered to take her down to the cafeteria to get her a snack because she could tell that Emma was starting to get on the adults nerves.

In the delivery room everything was going as smoothly as possible. The baby was in the correct position this time and everything. Rachel pushed until she didn't think she could push anymore. Finally, the cries of a baby could be heard. The doctor took him over to a little table and checked him out, but everything seemed to be fine. After he had been cleaned up he was taken to his mommy and daddy. As Rachel looked down at her son, tears began to fill her eyes. Ross leaned down and gently kissed his son then his wife. Rachel could not imagine a moment in her life when she had been happier. She was the mother to the most handsome baby boy she had ever seen, she was totally in love with her husband, and BOTH of her daughters were out in the waiting room ready to meet their new little brother. Life was perfect. "Well, what do you think we should name this handsome boy?" Rachel asked her husband.

"I think I still like the name we had picked out, if it is okay with you?" replied Ross.

"Hello, Caleb Ross Geller," Rachel said to her son.

The nurse then came over and said that her room would be ready in a few minutes, but if the big sister wanted to come in to meet her brother now she could. Rachel nodded her head at Ross who went into the waiting room to bring in Caleb's big sisters to meet him.

"He's here!" said Ross as he entered the waiting room. "Caleb Ross Geller, weighing six pounds and one ounce. He and Rachel are both fine."

Everyone shouted their congratulations and gave the new daddy hugs and pats on the back. Ross then told Mandy and Emma to come with him and they could meet their new little brother.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" asked Mandy.

"Yes," answered Ross. "You are a part of this family now."

Mandy's eyes filled with tears as she took Emma's hand and followed Ross to her mom's room. They really thought of her as part of the family. As soon as they got into the room, Emma ran over to her mother to make sure she was okay. Emma let out a sigh of relief when she saw her mommy sitting up in bed holding her new little brother. "Do you still hurt?" Emma asked her mother.

"No, sweetie," answered Rachel," I'm just fine now. Say hi to your new brother, Caleb."

"Hi Caleb," Emma whispered in awe. Ross lifted Emma up in the bed with her mother so she cold see better. Mandy had been standing by the door during this exchange. "Mandy, come over and meet Caleb," said Rachel. Mandy walked over to her mother and looked at the baby boy in her arms. He was gorgeous. "Here," began Rachel, "do you want to hold him?" Mandy took her brother from her mother and smiled as he opened his eyes just a little. He was so perfect. She couldn't believe that she finally had the big family she had always wanted. She really wasn't sure if she wanted to go home, but she knew she would have to and that thought made her sadder than she had ever been in her life.


	15. Chapter 15: Heart to Heart

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been extremely busy, but I do intend on finishing this story! It still has a little bit to go. This chapter is kind of a filler, but I hope you like it!

Later that night, after everyone else had left; Rachel and Emma were asleep in Rachel's hospital bed. Ross turned to Mandy, "I hate to wake them up, but I really need to get Emma home. I just wish she could have stayed with Mon and Chandler, but they both have to go to work in the morning. I just really don't want to leave Rachel here by herself in the hospital."

"I'll stay here with Rachel if you want me to," offered Mandy. "If she needs anything, I can get it for her."

"Well, I'll have to ask Rachel, but I guess that could work," started Ross.

"That sounds wonderful!" interrupted Rachel. She had just woken up. "As long as you don't mind sleeping in that reclining chair over there. You don't have to stay."

"No," began Mandy, "I don't mind sleeping in the recliner at all. I want to stay here with you."

"Well then, I guess I'll get Miss Emma home and in the bed. It's been a big day for her," said Ross as he walked over to the bed and gently lifted a still-sleeping Emma into his arms. He then leaned down and gave Rachel a sweet kiss. "I love you baby. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes honey," replied Rachel. "I'll be just fine, and if I need anything Mandy will be here. Emma needs to go home and get her rest, and so do you dad because in two nights when we bring our new little angel home neither one of us will be getting any sleep."

"Okay, well then I guess we'll go," said Ross. "By sweetie, love you!"

"Love you too," answered Rachel.

"Mandy," began Rachel, "You can turn on the TV. or something if you want to."

"Are you sure?" replied Mandy. "I don't want to keep you awake or anything. I know you need to sleep."

"Yes, I am sure," said Rachel. "The nurse will be in here in about half an hour for me to feed Caleb anyways. I won't go to sleep until after that."

"How often do you have to feed him?" asked Mandy.

"They'll probably bring him in every two to three hours for me to feed," answered Rachel. "So neither one of us will probably get much sleep."

"That's okay," replied Mandy. "I just didn't want you to have to stay at the hospital by yourself. I would be so scared. Were you by yourself when you had me?"

"Yes," began Rachel, "I was. My grandmother called me a cab when I went into labor and sent me to the hospital. She really wasn't mean; she was just old and didn't really get out of the house much. When they dismissed me two days later, I took a cab back to her house."

"Wow!" exclaimed Mandy, "I don't know how you did it. I don't think I could ever do anything like that by myself."

"It was definitely the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life," said Rachel. "You don't ever have to worry about something like that. Even if for some reason your parents couldn't be there for you, I would, no mater what."

"Why do you think your parents weren't there for you?" asked Mandy.

"I think my parents believed that if they were there, they would never have been able to give you up," Rachel stated.

"Well then why did they make you give me up?" inquired Mandy.

"They honestly believed that if I kept you, all of the plans they had for my life would be ruined," said Rachel. "They were afraid that I would never find a good husband and would struggle as a single mom. I know they were very cruel in the ways they used to convince me to give you away, but they really believed they were doing what was best for me."

"Are your parents going to be coming to the hospital to see Caleb tomorrow?" asked Mandy.

"Yes, they are," answered Rachel. "I know you probably have a very low opinion of them, but I really think they will be happy to meet you. After I had Emma, and they saw how wonderful it was to be a grandparent, I could tell maybe they kind of wish they had made a different decision about you."

"I don't know if I'm all that excited to meet them, but since they are the first and only grandparents I will ever have, I'll try to give them a chance." Mandy decided.

Just as Rachel was about to reply, a nurse walked in the door carrying Caleb. "I think he's hungry," said the nurse. "I'll be back to get him in about half an hour."

Mandy walked over to Rachel as she began to breastfeed Caleb. "He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," said Mandy.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute," Rachel agreed. "He looks just like his daddy. You and Emma both looked just like me, but he is little Ross."

"Maybe next time I come to visit, I could bring some of my baby pictures and stuff for you to see," said Mandy.

"I would really love that," Rachel answered as she looked down at her new born son with a tear in her eye.


	16. Chapter 16: Mandy

A/N: Sorry about the length of time between chapters. It may be a week or so before another update because I have finals this week.

The next two days flew by for Mandy. She spent most of them at the hospital with Rachel and her new little brother. Mandy spent Tuesday and Wednesday night at the hospital with Rachel so that she wouldn't have to stay alone. These nights were filled with little sleep because Caleb had to be fed every few hours. Mandy and Rachel ended up spending almost all of both nights awake and learning more and more about each other. Mandy told her mom stories from her childhood, while Rachel told Mandy stories about the crazy lives of her and her friends. Mandy and Rachel already had a time set for Mandy to come back and visit this summer. Ross would be out of school and Rachel would still be on maternity leave, so Rachel and Mandy could spend the entire time together. As the days wore on, Mandy began to dread having to face her parents when she got home on Thursday night. She knew they were none to happy with her. Mandy just hoped they would let her come visit again this summer.

On Wednesday morning Mandy met her grandmother. Mrs. Green was almost exactly as Mandy had pictured her, a very pretty, well-dressed woman in her sixties. Sandra was shocked to see Mandy, but she was also excited to meet her granddaughter. Sandra apologized for what had happened and told Mandy that if she ever needed her for anything just to give her a call. Mandy wasn't really sure how she felt about her grandmother. She was still angry with her, but didn't let Sandra know this to her face. Mandy just gave her a hug and a smile. The attention was then immediately turned to the newest little Geller.

Mandy had never been so scared in her life as she was the moment her grandfather walked into the room on Wednesday afternoon. Even though Mandy was extremely angry at him, she still wanted to be accepted. She was worried he would try to throw her back out of her mother's life. She knew her fears were probably irrational, but would have been very surprised to find out that her mother was having the exact same irrational fears at that moment. Leonard Green proved his daughter and granddaughter very wrong. When Rachel introduced him to Mandy, he started to cry. With tears in his eyes, he sincerely apologized to both Rachel and Mandy. He told Mandy that even though he knew she probably hated him, he would really love to be her poppy. He then pulled out the gifts he brought for the new baby and Emma, so she wouldn't feel left out. Leonard then did something very surprising, he pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Mandy. He told her it was for her birthday that he missed a couple of weeks ago. Mandy gave him a hug as tears rolled down her face. She knew she should probably hate this man, but after meeting him and seeing the fierce love he had for Rachel and his grandchildren, she couldn't. Mandy could tell the Leonard Green she met today was not the same Leonard Green that had turned her mother out years ago: this was a new and improved Leonard Green.

On Thursday afternoon Ross drove Mandy to the airport, but not before a long, tearful goodbye with her mother. Mandy was still so worried that she would never see her mother again. It was almost as if Rachel could read her mind when she told Mandy, "Don't worry about anything. I'm sure your parents will let you come visit, and if they won't I'll come see you. You call me day or night, whenever you want or need anything. I'll be there, no matter what. I love you Mandy, and I am so happy you are back in my life."

All Mandy could do was give her mom one last hug and tell her that she loved her too. Mandy was still crying as she climbed into the car with Ross. Ross wasn't really sure what to say in a situation like this, so he just reassured her that everything would be fine and she was welcome in their home anytime. Ross walked her into the airport and helped her check her luggage and everything. He gave her one last hug at the security checkpoint, made her promise to call when she landed in Miami, and turned and walked away.

Mandy was nervous her entire flight home. She was so afraid of what her parents would say and/or do to her. As she thought about what she had done, she came to the realization that maybe she had not handled things in the best way. She had just been so afraid of her parents not wanting her to meet Rachel that she had been terrified to ask first. Mandy also really hoped that when she got home her parents would be open to answering more of her questions, like why they had never told her she was adopted!

When she walked out of the terminal Anita and Robert Jones, her mom and dad, were standing there waiting for her with open arms. Mandy ran and gave them both a hug. She had to admit that she had missed them some. She had never been gone from home for that long before. Mandy didn't speak until they were in the car on their way home. "I know you are so mad at me," began Mandy, "but I really hope you understand why I did what I did. It's not because I don't love you."

"We know that," Anita answered. "Your father and I have been doing a lot of talking while you were gone this week. At first I was so furious at you for running off that I swore you would never leave the house again, but after your father and I talked it over, a lot, we both started to understand why you ran off. We realize that we should have told you that you were adopted, but we were afraid you would love us less. You really were our little miracle, though. I had just miscarried for the fifth time a month before we got the call from the adoption agency. Your father and I had not had the heart to tell anyone that I had miscarried, so everyone we knew still thought I was pregnant. You were due at almost the exact same time our baby was supposed to be due, so I pretended to be on bed rest until you were born and we brought you home from the hospital. We just let everyone assume you were our child."

"Wow," said Mandy. "I had no idea you guys had been through that much, but I don't love you any less because I'm adopted. I just understand things so much more. I know now where I get my love for fashion and my ditzyness."

"So you had a good time?" asked Anita.

"Yes," answered Mandy. "She is really a wonderful person. Rachel was just really young when she had me, but she's married now and had her second child while I was there! I have a babybrother and a younger sister. They are both so adorable. She also works at Louis Vuitton, and I got to see the design room! It was so great getting to meet her. I have never in my life met anyone who is so like me!" Mandy watched her mom's face start to fall, so she continued, "But, I still love you and dad. You guys are my parents. I don't want to live anywhere else but her with you. I just want permission to go visit Rachel sometimes when I'm out of school. I just want to stay in contact with her."

"Well," began Anita," your father and I have something that may help you stay in touch with Rachel." Anita then handed her daughter a cell phone.

"A cell phone, oh my gosh! I thought I was going to be grounded for life, but I got a phone!" exclaimed Mandy.

"We decided that maybe we had been a little strict on you, but you are never allowed to go on any trips withoutour permission again!" said Anita.

"Okay mom! I will never go anywhere without asking you first," replied Mandy.

"One more thing," said Anita, "how would you like to go get that learner's permit tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" Mandy happily exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17: Rachel

A/N: So sorry that is has been so long since I've updated. I'm in the process of trying to graduate from college in August and have been extremely busy. This is probably the last chapter, but there will hopefully be an epilogue. I had thought about taking this in another direction, but decided to have just a sweet, sappy ending instead!

Rachel laid in her hospital bed and just bawled. She couldn't believe her new-found daughter had to leave. She was so afraid that she would never see Mandy again. Just as she was about to lose it, she heard a whimper from the little bassinet beside her bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for her son. She had to hold it together. She had a husband and two children who needed her.

After she had fed Caleb, she got out of bed to finish packing. Ross had gotten almost everything ready that morning, but there were still a few little things that needed to be packed. As soon as Ross got back from the airport and from picking Emma up at her grandparent's they were going home. Monica was bringing dinner over that night and all their friends were coming over to welcome home the newest member of the Geller family. Just as Rachel was finishing getting the last of her things out of the bathroom, Ross and Emma walked in the door.

"Sweetie, why are you up? You're supposed to be taking it easy!" exclaimed Ross.

"I had to do something to get my mind off of, well everything," Rachel quietly replied.

"Oh, sweetie come here," stated Ross as he took Rachel into his arms. "Everything is going to be just fine. Mandy is going to come in a month or so when school is out to visit. She's back in your life now, for good."

"I'm just so afraid that her parents are going to forbid her to see me again or something," Rachel said as tears filled her eyes once again.

"Honey, that is not going to happen. Now I'm going to go and get the nurse to come dismiss you so we can get home," said Ross.

After Ross left to go get the nurse, Emma came up and hugged her mommy. "Mommy, are you sad because Mandy had to go home?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I am. I'm going to miss Mandy very much," replied Rachel.

"I'm going to miss her too, mommy, but don't worry I'm never going to leave you," Emma said seriously.

Rachel stifled a giggle then replied, "Sweetheart, one of these days you're going to want to move out on your own, but not for a very long time. And you don't have to worry either because your mommy will always be here." Rachel then hugged her little girl tightly and thought about just how blessed she was to have this precious angel. Ross and the nurse then came back in and the Geller family headed home.

When they got home Ross fixed the bassinet in the family room for Caleb and helped Rachel to relax on the couch. He then unloaded the car and went about putting everything away. Emma curled up with her mommy on the couch and after a little bit they were both sound asleep. Ross walked into the living room and wiped the tears from his eyes and the sight of his family all asleep. He loved Rachel and his children so much. The only thing that could have possibly made this day any better would be if Mandy and Ben were here. Then their family would be complete. He missed Ben so much since he and his mommies had moved to California after Susan's job got transferred, but he would be seeing him in a few weeks because he was coming to spend the summer with his dad.

Rachel was awakened about an hour later by her son's cries. She took him out of his bassinet and began to feed him. Emma stirred on the couch then went right back to sleep. When Rachel was finished feeding Caleb, she got up to take him to his room to change his diaper. Just as she was fixing to head up the stairs, Ross came and took him from her. "Here, let me do that. I want you to get as much rest as you can for these next couple of days before I have to go to work on Monday. You just go relax," said Ross.

"Okay, honey. Thank you so much," Rachel replied as she gave her husband a kiss. Just as Rachel was about to sit down on the couch, her cell phone began to ring. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello," said Rachel.

"Hey, it's me!" came Mandy's excited voice over the line.

"Hey sweetie, are you home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just got back to my house. I'm calling on my new cell phone that my parents gave me! Isn't that great! And I get to go get my learner's permit tomorrow,." Mandy enthusiastically told her mother.

"Wow, Mandy that is so great. It sounds like your parents weren't too mad," replied Rachel.

"Well, they weren't too happy that I ran off, but they also realized that they had been way too strict with me. They told me about how hard they had tried for a baby and how they thought of me as their miracle. They were so afraid that I would meet you and not love them anymore, but I do still love them because they are my parents," said Mandy.

Rachel's heart broke just a little at this. She knew that Mandy loved her parents, but somewhere deep down she had hoped that Mandy would love her more and maybe want to come live with her.

"Well," began Rachel, "that's great. I'm really glad you and your parents worked everything out. I hope you'll be happy."

"I think I will be happier now than I was before. Not just because my parents are going to be more lenient, but because I have you in my life too. I finally feel like I belong now," said Mandy.

"That's great. So are you going to get to come visit this summer?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, mom and dad said it was just fine. I'm really excited! How's my baby brother?" asked Mandy.

"He's great. Ross is changing his diaper now and he just finished eating," Rachel said.

"Oh," said Mandy, "my mom wants to talk to you. Here she is!"

This threw Rachel for a loop! "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hi, Rachel," said Anita Jones. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Mandy this week. No, actually I want to thank you for Mandy. She is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I don't know what I would have done if it had not been for her. I know it must have been so hard for you to give up your child, but I just wanted you to know that by doing that you, well, you made my life." Anita was now crying.

Rachel had no earthly idea what to say to this. "Umm, well, giving up Mandy was so hard, but I believe at the time it was the right thing to do. You and your husband sound like you have been wonderful parents for her and that's all I ever really wanted. I'm just happy that now maybe I can have her in my life because I have missed her so much all these years." Rachel was now also bawling.

"Well," started Anita, "I was so afraid for Mandy to meet you because I didn't want her to forget about me, but I'm glad Mandy got to meet you. I have never seen her this happy and she just adores your husband and your children. All she's talked about since she got off the plane is her little sister and her new little brother. Mandy deserves to have that."

"Well, my husband and daughter absolutely love Mandy," began Rachel. "Emma has been upset all afternoon because Mandy had to go home. She loves having a big sister. We're all looking forward to Mandy coming and visiting this summer."

"I know Mandy is too," said Anita. "I hope that maybe sometime my husband and I can meet you as well. We would love to meet the woman who gave us our precious Mandy."

"Maybe you guys can fly out with her or something," said Rachel.

"I'm sure we'll work something out," replied Anita. "I'll let you go now because I know with a new baby in the house you have a lot going on. Bye."  
"Bye," said Rachel.

As Rachel hung up the phone she could hear Ross letting her friends into the front door. She just couldn't get over just how perfect her life was. She had the best friends in the world, a wonderful husband, and THREE perfect children. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world!


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Well, this is it for this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I hope to start another story sometime soon! I may even do a sequel to this one. Let me know if you would like another story about Mandy!

May 2009

"Ross, can you get Caleb to put his shoes on!" yelled Rachel as she hurried to finish getting her 18 month old daughter Bella ready. Bella had been a very happy surprise, born a little over a year after Caleb.

"Okay!" Ross yelled back from Caleb's room. After Ross put three year old Caleb's shoes on, he went down the hall to his son Ben's room. Ben had been living with Ross and Rachel full time for the past three years. He was 15 and had just finished his freshman year of high school. "Ben, make sure your suitcase is ready because we're leaving for the airport in five minutes," Ross said to his eldest child.

"It's ready dad," replied Ben. Ross then went down to his six year old daughter Emma's room, formerly the play room, to make sure she was ready. He found Emma with an open suitcase and a pile of clothes on her bed. "Em, what are you doing? Your mom packed your suitcase last night!" exclaimed Ross.

"I know daddy, but mommy forgot to pack my cap and gown for graduation," replied Emma.

"Sweetie, you don't need your cap and gown. Your kindergarten graduation was last night. We're going to Mandy's graduation, so Mandy will be wearing the cap and gown," Ross explained.

"Are you sure I'm not supposed to wear mine?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure honey. Now let's get all of this back in your suitcase before your mommy comes up here and has a fit," said Ross.

As soon as Emma had everything back in her suitcase, Ross got it and took it downstairs where Rachel was waiting with Bella, Caleb, and Ben. After becoming a mother of five, with four kids at home, Rachel had become much better at getting places on time. "Okay," said Rachel to Ross, "If you will put the luggage in the car, I will get the kids in so we can go. I don't want to miss our flight." This was the first time that the whole family had gone down to Miami to visit Mandy. Rachel was also excited that after Mandy's graduation, she and her eldest daughter were going on a 7 night cruise. She really needed a vacation!

Mandy yelled a quick good-bye to her mom and dad as she got into her car to head to the airport. She was on her way to pick up Rachel, she still didn't really call her mom, and her family. This was the first time Ross and the kids had been down to Miami, and she was so excited to get to show them around. Rachel had been down to Miami for her sixteenth birthday and just a month ago to help her get ready for her Senior prom. Mandy had gone to New York every summer, spring break, and most of her Christmas break the past three years. She had even interned at Louis Vuitton with her mother the past summer. She had also been accepted to NYU and was going to start there in the fall. She couldn't wait to get to be around her birth mom and her younger brother and sisters all the time.

Mandy stood at the gate and waited for her mom to get off the plane. She heard them before she could see them. Rachel was yelling for Caleb to wait on her, Emma was singing, and Ben was telling her to shut up. She could also hear the faint sound of Bella crying. Man, she had missed her family so much!

Mandy then suddenly felt two pairs of little arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Emma and Caleb excitedly greeted their big sister. Mandy then gave her mom a hug, or as good of a hug as she could, since Rachel was holding an almost asleep Bella. She then walked with her family and helped them get their luggage and rental car because the five of them wouldn't fit in her Mustang! They were then all going to meet Mandy's parents for a family dinner.

"Sweetie," Ross said to Rachel, "Why don't you ride with Mandy, and I'll follow with the kids. I know you girls want to catch up."

"Thank you so much!" replied Rachel. "I have such a headache! I just need fifteen minutes of quiet because some of us didn't take a two hour nap on the plane."

Rachel helped Ross get the kids and all of the luggage into the rental van and then went and got into Mandy's car with her.

"Are you okay Rachel?" asked Mandy as they began to pull out of the airport.

"Oh yeah," answered Rachel. "I'm just exhausted! I think the kids still may be a little too young for long plane rides. I really feel for Ross having to take them all back on his own, but I really need this vacation!"

"So does this mean that you're not going to have any more kids?" Mandy asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I think five, counting you and Ben, is more than enough!" answered Rachel.

"Starting this fall, I'll be at your house at least once a week to do laundry! I really like this having a family wherever I go," said Mandy.

"Yeah, I think you have it made. I'm just excited about having someone in the city to go to lunch with. It's going to be great. So, are your parents ready to have dinner with this whole bunch?" asked Rachel.

"They're excited about seeing the kids. They haven't seen Caleb since he was a baby and haven't met Bella yet," answered Mandy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it had been that long since your parents had been to New York with you. So are you ready to graduate tomorrow night?" said Rachel.

"I'm so ready! It seems like high school has lasted forever. I guess it doesn't really feel like the end because Kristie is coming to NYU with me," replied Mandy.

"Well, I'm just ready to be on that cruise in two days. I still can't believe that Ross agreed to keep all four kids for an entire week so I could go with you and Kristie. I don't know what you told him but it worked!" said Rachel.

"I just told him that if he didn't let you go, I would go by myself. He really didn't like that idea too much. I also told him that if you didn't get a vacation soon, I really thought you would lose your mind," answered Mandy.

"So, I'm losing my mind, huh?" asked Rachel.

"Well, you're getting there!" said Mandy with a laugh.

"Yeah, I agree! I really need this vacation. I love my family so much, but I really need some time without my kids," said Rachel.

"Well, I'm glad you're going with us because you'll let us have some fun! My mom or Kristie's mom wouldn't let us drink or anything," said Mandy.

"Please don't tell your mother that, or she won't let you go anywhere with me anymore!" replied Rachel.

"I won't," answered Mandy as she pulled up at the restaurant.

"Well, are you ready to go celebrate your last night as a high school student?" asked Rachel.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Mandy.


End file.
